AmericaxReader
by KirklandAngel
Summary: A story request from dA
1. Chapter 1

AmericaxReader

A/N: This is my third xreader, so it might now be very good XD anyhoo, this is a request from animehetalia233 here on dA. Sorry, if I spelt your username wrong!

Enjoy!

Alfred sighed as he looked down at his notebook. The cover was filled with little doodles of him going 'Hero!' and such. He opened the book and to a new page. He closed his eyes and tuned out the teacher who was going on and on about Geometry. He felt his hand twitch was soon drawing soft lines across the paper. After a few moments, he opened his eyes and looked down. Instantly his face went red. It was a sketch of you. Your [h/l], [h/c] hair flowing over one shoulder, and yours eyes wide and smiling up at him. He couldn't figure why, but he could never stop sketching you!

"Hey Alfred!" [Name] said as she leaned over said American's shoulder. "Whatcha drawing?" She asked smiling at him.

"N-Nothing!" He said closing his notebook and going bright red. Damn! Why were you so cute?

[Name] blinked. She didn't meant to make him act like that. "Oh, um.. Okay. Well, see ya tomorrow then!" She said quickly and turned to grab her bag, having already put her things away.

Now Alfred! Here's your chance! Ask her! Alfred looked back at her. "H-Hey [Name!]" He called out.

[Name] paused. "Yes?" She asked looking over her shoulder at him.

"I um... N-Nevermind!" He spoke quickly as he practically bolted out of the room, leaving [Name] all alone.

[Name] sighed. She was hoping that maybe, just maybe, Alfred would have been wanting to hang out after class. But lately, he became distant. She wondered if it was because of her confession...

Months ago, [Name] had confessed her feelings to Alfred, who had been, or as she likes to think, her best friend, but he only laughed and took it off as a joke. [Name] had been crushed, and wouldn't talk to him for days.

Ever since then, he had became distant to her. [Name] was starting to think of how she should have kept her feelings away from him. Maybe they would still be close, maybe they would still be friends.

[Name]turned to walk out of the classroom when something caught her eye. A notebook. Huh? She though as she picked it up and looked at the front cover. "Hey, this is Alfred's... Hm... I'll give it to him tomorrow, I doubt I'll see him on my way home." She said as she put it into her bag and walked out.

Meanwhile, Alfred was walking home and looking at the ground. _'Damn! I've blown anouther chance!'_ He grumbled to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**AmericaxReader -Request- Part two~ 3**

**by: shadiee4129**

**Recap:**

_[Name] turned to walk out of the classroom when something caught her eye. A notebook.'Huh?' She though as she picked it up and looked at the front cover. "Hey, this is Alfred's... Hm... I'll give it to him tomorrow, I doubt I'll see him on my way home." She said as she put it into her bag and walked out._

_Meanwhile, Alfred was walking home and looking at the ground. 'Damn! I've blown anouther chance!' He grumbled to himself._

Alfred sighed again as he reached his house. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his key and unlocked the door. Walking inside, he shut the door behind him and went upstairs. Once he was sitting back on his bed and all comfortable, he reached into his bag to pull out his notebook. Wait, his eyes widened as he frantically dug around inside his bag for it.

"No!" He muttered loudly. "I can't believe I left it! I hope she didn't pick it up!"

He quickly pulled his shoes back on, he never unties them, and ran back downstairs and out of the house, almost knocking his brother over, who had just got home. "Sorry Matt! But I gotta go get my notebook!" He called out to the Canadian, who was currently leaning against the wall.

"F-Fine." He spoke softly as the front door shut.

Alfred raced back to the school, and ran into someone head first. You.

He fell backwards and landed on his bottom. Looking up, he saw you and went red.

You were also on the ground, and was rubbing the side of your head.

"S-Sorry [Name]." He said getting up and reaching out a hand to help you stand.

"Thanks." [Name] said, taking his hand and standing up. "But, where are you in such a hurry?"

Alfred pulled his hand away and looked at the ground, which had became very interesting. "W-Well.. I forgot my notebook..."

[Name] blinked and then reached for her bag. Opening it, she pulled it out. "This?" She said with a small smile. "I seen that you forgot it, so I picked it up so no one else would." She smiled again, but a little more nervously.

Alfred's eyes lit up at the sight of his notebook. He reached out to grab it, but then froze for a moment. "...Did you.. Look inside it?" He asked as eh quickly grabbed the book out of [Name]'s hands.

[Name] just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "No? I didn't. Why?" She asked.

"N-No reason! Well, thanks. I gotta go back home now! Seeya!" He said quickly as he turned on his heels and ran from her, back into the general direction of his house.

[Name] stood there as he ran away. Did she do something wrong?

_'Damn damn DAMN!'_ Alfred mentally yelled as he ran back into his house and upstairs to his room instantly. "Man I'm an idiot! Of course she would pick it up! She probably looked through it too! Now how am I going to ask her out?" He pouted and paced his room as he yelled at seemingly nobody.

"Brother? Is everything alright?" Matthew quietly asked through the door. Alfred almost didn't even hear him.

"No.. The girl I like probably thinks I'm some weirdo or something..." He mumbled back and plopped down on his bed. He sighed once more.

~Meanwhile~

[Name] slowly walked home. After what had happened when she gave him the notebook back, she was sure that he disliked her even more now. [Name] sighed. Did he dislike that much to where he would run away?

She sighed again as she made it to her front door. Of course, her parents weren't home. They were still at work. She shut the door behind her and took off her jacket and her shoes. Then she headed into the kitchen for a soda.

After retrieving said drink, [Name] made her way upstairs and to her room. Deciding to put homework aside for a while, she picked up the remote to her tv and turned it on.

[Name] spent a few minutes flipping through the channels before stopping on the first Spiderman. It wasn't one of your favourites, but it would do.

As the movie was playing, you turned back to your homework. Sighing, you pulled it out and started to work on it.


End file.
